Virtual private networks may provide functionality for a user of a client computer to securely access remote resources using public networks. Many virtual private networks utilize network appliances to provide secure connections to clients. For example, a user may access resources including applications, web sites, and files by connecting to a network appliance which manages a number of virtual private network connections. When a user connects to a virtual private network to access such resources, a virtual private network session is created with the connection. This session may correspond to a secure protocol used to communicate over a transport layer connection. This session may have associated information including a virtual private network address, session keys, information corresponding to the resources accessed, and authentication permissions.
In some circumstances, a user may attempt to use a client to log into a virtual private network when the user already has an established session to the virtual private network from a different client. One reason for this second log on may be that the user has moved to a different location without logging out of their original session. Several problems may be associated with having multiple virtual private network sessions associated with a single user. For example, the appliance may not be able to determine to which of the plurality of sessions to route communications corresponding to the user. Or, for example, a user who has moved to a new location may not be able to access session data associated with the user's previous sessions